Hurricane Madness
by Tigergirl
Summary: The hurricane is bearing down on Florida. On the east coast, it brings more than just wind and rain. Written during Hurricane Matthew.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hurricane Madness

 **Author:** Tigergirl

 **Rated:** M (mostly just better safe than sorry)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Only own the original characters. I gain NO benefits from writing about SPN.**

 **Summary:** The hurricane is bearing down on Florida. On the east coast, it brings more than just wind and rain.

Author's Note: So I originally wrote this last year while sitting in the house during Hurricane Matthew. Meant to post it after the thing passed, but never did. Now I'm posting it as Irma comes through. Note: I'm on the East Coast. 😊

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _C-C-CRACK! BOOM!_

Kaitlyn looked up from her laptop. She couldn't see the hurricane, but it was hard to miss even with the boarded windows.

"Just make sure you stay out there," she mumbled, returning her attention to her screen.

The television was playing a rerun of an old show in the background. The young teacher was alternating between writing lesson plans and making her Christmas list while occasionally tuning in to the program.

Despite the storm outside, it was quite peaceful in The Maze Family house. Opposite Kaitlyn on the other side of the couch a big fluffy ball of fur laid curled up in a ball with only a single paw sticking out. Across from the couch sat a silent gliding rocker which served as pillow and bed for another fluffy yet slightly smaller ball of fur.

Kaitlyn shook her head. It sounded like Heaven and Hell were having a battle outside and neither feline seemed to even notice.

"Lazy bums," she mumbled with a small smile.

After a few more minutes of typing and saving her work, Kaitlyn put her laptop down on the open couch seat beside her. The fluffball on the third seat popped her head up as the young woman stood.

"Uh uh uh. You go back to sleep. No treats," Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn didn't wait to see what the cat would do before maneuvering around the living room furniture to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge door, she glanced out the back window. It was left without boards; a decision Kaitlyn had come to since the back porch was screened. The sight of wind and rain whipping all about reminded her of her childhood days of hurricanes in the Carolinas.

 _ **C-C-C-CR-CRA-CRACK!**_

Kaitlyn jumped. That one sounded closer than earlier strikes.

 _Guess I might as well get that crap out of the trunk now_ ,Kaitlyn thought.

Placing her soda back in the fridge, the short brunette walked back into the living room to slip her old sneakers on. She walked around the back of the living room to the other doorway to the kitchen. This doorway led out through the dining part of the kitchen and to a den-like area. Around the kitchen-dining room corner was a door leading to the garage.

She stepped through the garage, making sure to flick on the light when she stepped down. The small yet spacious garage currently house many things, including her steely gray Corolla. Sliding around the front, she opened the door to pop open the trunk. Once at the back, Kaitlyn grabbed up a large purple colored crate. She set it next to her feet while bent over sorting through the trunk.

She tossed pieces of trash over towards the large trash and recycling bins. She carefully placed a work binder down into the crate. As she bent back over, she spotted a shadow of something passing along the front of the car through the windows. For a moment, Kaitlyn thought she hadn't closed the garage door all the way and her lazy cats had followed her out.

Except she saw the shadow a second time. It was much too large to be a cat's shadow. Keeping her head down, Kaitlyn reached out for her still half-full water jug. It was heavy enough to accomplish what she had in mind. Hearing the barely perceptible sound of someone approaching, Kaitlyn waited until the right moment.

WHOOSH! _C-C-CRACK!_

Her would-be attacker jerked away with a loud shot. Hands flew up to a now rapidly bleeding nose.

" _Mother fu-…! Sam, she's armed!_ "

Kaitlyn's mind immediately slammed on the brakes and she acted on pure instinct when a rough hand snagged her wrist. Her foot jerked backwards, slamming hard into a kneecap. Another loud shot came from behind her and her wrist released.

Jerking around, Kaitlyn got her first look at her "attackers." The one was a familiar tall brunette while the other who still had his mouth covering half his face was eerily familiar too. She held her water bottle up towards the tall one who backed up quickly.

"Please tell me your name is Jared or someone's in serious trouble."

The brunette frowned. "Who?"

With a loud sigh, Kaitlyn dropped her water jug to her side. She cursed under her breath.

" _Son of a bitch._ This damn hurricane brought the brothers here."

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The living room was stone quiet. Kaitlyn sat in the gliding rocker staring at the brothers in mild disbelief. Sam sat on one end of the couch with a cloth-covered icepack on his knee. Dean sat with one hand holding a cloth up to his nose and the other holding a gun pointed at Kaitlyn.

" _Dean_ ," Sam hissed.

"No, Sam. The little bitch broke my nose," Dean stated, his eyes not leaving Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn glared.

"Who broke into whose garage? And my name is Kaitlyn. Not little bitch."

Dean returned the glare. Sam sighed before turning his gaze away from his brother.

"We're sorry," Sam apologized.

"I'm not," Dean snapped out.

Now it was Sam's turn to glare. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"It's okay, Sam. And I'm sorry for kicking you," Kaitlyn replied.

Sam turned back again, a note of gratitude on the tip of his tongue when he stopped short. He jerked his gaze back to his brother. The same glint was in his eyes. So he _had_ caught that too. Sam slowly turned his gaze back to the young female.

He gave his mind a moment to look her over and try to place her.

Childhood? No.

College? No.

Hunt? No.

Bobby? No.

Dean? Obviously a _Hell No._

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked carefully.

Kaitlyn's smile was small and sweet.

"I'm not sure you want to know that answer," Kaitlyn answered.

Sam frowned and Dean's glare, if possible, burned brighter.

"Tell us anyway," Dean demanded.

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I enjoy watching a show called Supernatural which stars Jared Padelecki and Jensen Ackles as the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. So either you're both amnesiac actors who _somehow_ found their way here from Canada _**or**_ …you're actually Sam and Dean," Kaitlyn explained.

Having taught now for five years, Kaitlyn could clearly see the confusion and disbelief on the brothers' faces. She could see the communication between them when they looked at each other. She also noticed that Dean kept an eye on her with his gun still aimed at her. She waited a minute or two through the silence before speaking again.

"I can prove it," Kaitlyn said.

The two brothers seemed to communicate between them before Dean piped up, "How?"

Kaitlyn smirked. All those years of watching Supernatural were about to pay off. She pointed at Dean.

"You once stuck a dirty spoon in his mouth and took a picture of it. You also put itching powder in his shorts and Sam thought there was something wrong with the laundry."

Kaitlyn then swing her finger around to Sam.

"Sam glued your hand to a beer bottle."

Finger to Dean.

"You've got a tattoo of a…" "WOAH!"

Kaitlyn grinned at Dean whose cheeks were now dusted pink. With a big grin of his own, Sam looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

" _I_ didn't even know you had a tattoo, Dean," Sam said.

Dean finally lowered his gun and the cloth. His face was still a little bloody, but the blood flow had obviously stopped.

"This is freaking weird. Me and Sam…we're a tv show?" Dean asked.

Kaitlyn nodded.

Dean shook his head.

"Oookay. Sam? We're out of here."

Sam opened his mouth in surprise as Dean lurched to his feet. He jerked around the couch, opened the front door, and walked out. Sam gave Kaitlyn an apologetic look as he stood to his feet. Kaitlyn held up a hand.

"Give it a minute," she cautioned.

He didn't understand until a second later a sopping wet Dean reappeared in the doorway. He let out a big huff of air.

"That's a major storm out there," he stated.

Kaitlyn snorted. "That's a major _hurricane._ Category three. You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Sam tried not to laugh. It was extremely hard, though, when his brother looked like a drowned rat. Luckily for Dean, Kaitlyn's father had left some clothes behind on the last visit and he was able to dry off and get into clean clothes.

While he did that, Kaitlyn heated up some pizza in the microwave. She set a plate in front of Sam who sat on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Kaitlyn nodded before popping her own plate into the microwave. Popping the fridge open, she stuck her head inside.

"Whatcha want to drink? I've got water, Pepsi, orange juice with no pulp, some peach fuzzy navel, and one Bud Light," Kaitlyn inquired.

Sam chuckled through a mouthful of pizza. He swallowed before saying, "One bud light?"

Kaitlyn glanced over her shoulder.

"Leftover from Dad's visit. I don't drink the swill. Tastes nasty."

Sam chuckled before deciding to leave the Bud Light for Dean. He instead took the bright orange drink that Kaitlyn was pulling out for herself. He popped off the top and took a good, long sip. It was a bit sweeter and fruitier than he was used to. The microwave beeped just as Dean came in the room.

He stopped dead when he saw the drink in Sam's hand as he took another sip.

"Dude, what the Hell you drinking?" Dean asked.

He had a knowing smirk on his face while Sam shot him one of his famous bitch faces. Kaitlyn was in Supernatural Heaven at this point. She jerked the Bud Light out of the fridge and slapped it into Dean's hand.

"Your _generous_ brother left you the only Bud Light in my fridge," Kaitlyn told him before putting her plate down to munch on her own pizza.

Popping his top off, Dean shot his brother a grateful look before chugging down a big sip of beer. He fixed himself up a plate of leftover pizza and slid into a barstool next to Sam.

"So where are we exactly?" Sam asked.

"Florida. Specifically, Melbourne," Kaitlyn answered.

"We near the beach?" Dean asked.

Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I'm further inland. Besides, the beachside got a mandatory evacuation before the storm hit," Kaitlyn answered.

With half a pizza hanging from her hand, Kaitlyn leaned an elbow on the island.

"I'm trying to figure out just how the Hell you two got here. What were you doing before you showed up in my garage?" Kaitlyn asked.

The brothers explained how they had been investigating a hunt. They had been in Nevada investigating a possible haunting. Sam has been researching at the library when Dean had arrived for them to go grab a bite to eat. After placing books back in their proper places, they had headed out the door.

Except when they went outside, they had stepped instead into Kaitlyn's garage. Neither brother had known what to think. They had barely caught a glimpse of her at the trunk and had been acting on instinct.

"Hmm. Well then I really don't know what to think. Divine intervention maybe?" Kaitlyn hinted.

Sam jerked his head to his brother.

"You try calling Cas?"

Dean grimaced.

"Yea. Nothing."

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"He may not show until after Matthew is done out there."

The brothers agreed with that reasoning. Whatever brought them here to this alternate reality could be blocked by the hurricane blowing through outside. Over the course of dinner, they tried asking Kaitlyn questions, but she would only give them vague answers. Judging by their physical appearances, Kaitlyn knew they were in the early seasons and she didn't want to think of what could happen if she gave them information.

 _I'm just grateful Jean asked to borrow all my Supernatural DVD's for the storm,_ Kaitlyn thought.

Since their line of questioning was getting there nowhere, Sam changed the direction and asked Kaitlyn about herself.

"Well, since you know about us, why don't you tell us about you?" Sam questioned.

Kaitlyn smiled as she dropped her empty plate in the sink. She grabbed the last barstool to sit across the island from them.

"Well, I'm 27 years old. I've been working over here for five years this December. I work with the blind and visually impaired students in this county. I've got a little brother, too."

Dean grinned as he brought the beer bottle up to his mouth.

"Oh, cool. How much younger?"

Sam was watching Kaitlyn carefully. He noticed the way her eyes lit up at the question and how she seemed to be waiting for something. That something turned out to be Dean taking a sip.

"He's fifteen years younger."

Sam's eyes bugged out wide while Dean proceeded to choked down the beer. Dean planted the bottle down as he continued coughing and tears watered his eyes. Sam reached over and patted Dean on the back until the coughing had clear.

" _Fifteen_ years? What, did you parents decide the first model wasn't working out and wanted to try for a second?"

It was Kaitlyn's turn to have eyes grow wide. She would have thrown something at him except Sam beat her to it. He caught his older brother hard in the stomach. Dean doubled over with a grunt before squeaking out a quiet apology.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the next morning, the worst of the storm had moved on. Not able to fall asleep on her own, Kaitlyn had stayed up through the night. It had taken quite a bit convincing to prevent Dean from using the salt in her cabinet on the doors and windows.

Eventually, Dean had fallen asleep on the couch in the den while Sam stretched out on the reclining armchair across from him. Kaitlyn had occasionally checked on them. Sam had kicked his comforter off a few times, causing her to throw it back over him.

After checking the radar and the brothers, Kaitlyn threw on her old sneakers, grabbed her gloves and headed outside. It was a little bit later that Dean woke up. He was a little disoriented at first. He wasn't used to waking up off a couch and a surface that wasn't found in a hotel room.

He found that the smell of fresh coffee had woken him. He was pouring himself a cup when something out the front door caught his gaze. Dean walked over to the open front door where the front door was wide open and a glass door was closed.

Out through the top glass door, he could see the little brunette's two big oak trees had dropped several branches in various sizes all around the yard. Kaitlyn was picking up the smaller branches and carrying them down to a pile down by the driveway. Despite the phantom stinging of his nose, Dean downed the coffee and headed outside after a quick trip to the head.

Not long after Dean joined Kaitlyn, Sam emerged from the house to lend an additional hand. Kaitlyn continued taking the smaller stuff down to the curb. Dean took a ladder to reach the small to medium branches that were bound to fall off the trees. Sam was cutting down the bigger branches so the wood pile would be all smaller branches.

Kaitlyn pointed out the branches and pieces from her oaks and palm trees that had floated over into her neighbor's front yard. Sam wandered over that way to clean up.

"Hey, what you are doing?"

Sam lifted his head. An elderly woman was walking slowly down the neighbor's driveway. Sam froze like a deer in the headlights as she neared.

"Oh? You are cleaning de mess from her house?" Solid nod. "Good."

Sam had to focus very hard on what the woman was saying. She had a strong Jamaican accent that made it difficult to understand her.

"Umm…yes, mam. I'm grabbing these branches to put on our pile," he said.

To his surprise, she followed him back across to the other yard. He looked around and noticed Kaitlyn had disappeared either inside or around to the backyard. The elderly neighbor pointed to Kaitlyn's house.

"I know about dis house," she said.

Sam nodded absentmindedly as he continued picking up branches.

"Yes, mam?"

"Iz Jewish."

Sam stopped short. He looked at her with a tilt of his head.

"Jewish?"

The elderly woman nodded firmly.

"Yes."

"Umm…I don't think Kaitlyn's Jewish."

The woman looked startled by this information.

"Really?"

As Sam proceeded with the cleaning, the woman slowly followed him about. She talked about a lot of different things, jumping from one topic to the other, the next one crazier than the last. Finally, Sam excused him to go inside for a drink. He slammed the door behind him a little harder than he meant to and leaned against it with a big sigh of relief.

He startled when a cup of coffee appeared in front of his face. He thanked Kaitlyn with a grateful smile.

"Is she always like that?" Sam asked.

Kaitlyn nodded with a small smile.

"Yes. I've only been in the house a year and God do I wish someone had told me about Cecilia _before_ I signed the papers. She's a little on the paranoid side and some memory issues. Sometimes what she says doesn't make sense or she forgets information. Last month, my dad was here cutting my lawn and she said to him that I'd be here for years. She got this scared look on her face when my dad said I had barely been here a year."

Sam's face fell. The poor old woman. He couldn't even imagine how devastating it must be to grow old and forget things so easily.

"Honestly, she's harmless, but I'm afraid she likes to talk to me for _too_ long. She once held me hostage for _two_ hours. The only way I got away was telling her I had to come feed the cats," Kaitlyn explained.

The young woman felt bad for treating her neighbor in such a way, but she didn't have the time to struggle listening to the Jamaican accent and trying to follow the topic so often.

"Cats?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth, but a tiny meow beat her to it. Sam looked down to find a small cat with a mixture of golden-yellow and black fur.

"Sam, this is my troublemaker Angel. She's two years old," Kaitlyn introduced.

Sam bent down to pet the cat gently along the spine. The cat meowed happily and weaved around his legs, swinging her tail up to run against his legs. Sam chuckled and set his cup down nearby to scoop the feline up. He jumped a little when the cat pulled herself up to go up over his shoulder.

And this was how Dean found Sam bent over in half with a cat laid out across his back. It took a long time before Dean would stop laughing. It took longer for Kaitlyn to chase after both brothers so there would still be two Winchester's at the end of this whole thing.

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The brothers got worried when the weekend ended and the hurricane was completely gone. They were still unable to get a hold of Castiel and didn't know when they could go home.

Or _if_ they could go home.

Having to return to work, Kaitlyn left the brothers alone at the house during the day. A jittery Dean wandered about the house, fixing little things here and there. He could sit long enough to enjoy a meal, but then he would be back up again looking for something to work on.

Sam, on the other hand, remained calm. He would start the day scanning Kaitlyn's bookshelves and choosing books to read. He would read the stack of books over the day, mostly forgetting to even eat lunch.

After schools dismissed, Kaitlyn would return home. She would either cook dinner or heat up leftovers. One evening, she looked at her car with Dean. He looked over different parts of the car and pointed out different things to her. Another evening, she played chess with Sam. After five rounds, he finally won a game. On Friday night, the trio had a movie marathon that included old classic movies and even an old animated movie. Even the two cats joined them on the couch for the excitement.

The next morning found Dean sleeping like log with Angel fast asleep on his chest. Sam woke up with a start when he heard Kaitlyn moving about the kitchen. He found her dressed in workout clothes and lacing up running sneakers. The tall hunter made sure to make a little noise so he didn't startle her.

"Are you going to the gym?" Sam asked.

The short brunette shook her head.

"Nah. I'm going for a jog. It's nice and cool outside and there's a park just down the road," Kaitlyn explained.

"Room for one more?"

Kaitlyn grinned. "Of course."

Sam was lucky to find a fitting pair of sweatpants and an old shirt amongst the clothes Kaitlyn's father had left behind. After locking the door behind them, the two took off down the street. They jogged mostly in silence with the teacher occasionally pointing out a place or two. By the time they reached the park, they had slowed to a leisurely walk.

"What made you decide to work with blind students?" Sam asked.

"My brother Michael."

"Is he blind?"

"No. Actually, he's on the spectrum. High functioning. He started with a speech delay and some mobility issues. That got me interested in sign language and mobility and orientation training."

As Sam listened to Kaitlyn talk about her brother, he could tell she held a great deal of love for him. She cared for him just as much Dean and him cared for each other. As they walked around the park, they spoke on several different subjects.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Kaitlyn asked.

Sam shrugged. "Sure."

"Why did you never finish college?"

The question threw him so off kilter his only response was an extremely confused "Huh?"

Kaitlyn grinned.

"I mean I know you left after…you know…and to help your brother out. But I mean during all that I'm sure you'd have the time and patience to finish up a degree online. You could continue with the law degree or some other major. It could possibly help with the hunting."

The conversation fell dead after that as Sam thought over Kaitlyn's words and Kaitlyn decided she wouldn't talk anymore.

/…/

/Sunday/

"Dean? What is she doing?"

Dean stood back grinning from ear to ear.

"Cas, she's hugging you."

The disgruntled angel was currently wrapped up in a tight hug from a short, brown-haired woman he had never seen before. Castiel gave him a mildly displeased look.

"I understand the mechanics of this behavior but I do not understand why _she_ is hugging _me_ ," Castiel said.

The angel let out a grunt as the woman hugged him even harder. Sam, who stood off to the side, chuckled. Kaitlyn grinned at him.

"He's even cuter in person!" she giggled.

Sam gave her a minute more of the hugging before stepping forward to pat her on the back.

"Kait, I'm glad you're happy, but I think you're scaring poor Cas," Sam told her.

Kaitlyn pouted, but released the angel with a reluctant sigh. Castiel shook his coat as he stepped backwards out of reach. He jumped when a cat rubbed up against his leg. He ended up beside Dean who was losing control from holding in a laugh.

Kaitlyn looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Castiel. I couldn't resist. You're just so much cuter in person than on the TV," Kaitlyn grinned.

Castiel turned a confused look to Dean.

"TV?" he asked.

Dean chuckled with a slap on his shoulder.

"I'll explain later, Cas. I'm guessing you finally showed to bring us home."

Castiel answered in the affirmative. Glancing at Sam, Kaitlyn almost wanted to ask them to stay. However, she bit her tongue. She knew good and well that something like that could throw off the balance in their world. So instead she simply gave Sam her phone number.

"Just in case you find your way back here."

It wasn't until after Castiel put a hand on both brothers' shoulders and they disappeared that a single tear fell down her face. The last week had been one of the greatest.

 _I'll miss you guys_ , she thought sadly.

Later that evening, Kaitlyn had Supernatural reruns playing while she was working on her lesson plans for the week.

" **Dean, I want to finish my degree."**

Kaitlyn's head snapped up. That was _not_ the dialogue in this episode.

 **Dean sat down on his end of the bed with a grin.**

" **How you gonna manage that, Sammy?"**

 **Sam smiled. "I can take online classes. I can get my college degree, Dean."**

 **Dean mulled over this thought for a few quiet seconds before his grin widened.**

" **Whatever makes you happy, Sammy."**

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. She didn't realize her words would have such an impact on Sam _and_ would show in the television series. She smiled.

"You can do it, Sam."

 **THE END.**

Author's Note: So this story had elements from personal experience with Matthew and experiences friends had too. Characters are based on real people, except Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Hope you enjoyed the story! 😊


End file.
